Cold Love
by Shadowgirl102
Summary: Will Yami Bakura tell Marik Ishtar his true feelings?
1. Cold feelings

Cold Love ch.1 Yami Bakura laid on his bed, thinking about Ryou Bakura, his nice half, the half he hated most. He flipped through a playgirl Magazine and became furious with the fact that he had no girlfriend to share his feelings with, his secrets, or anything else that could take his worries away from him. "Damm, these mortal thoughts! Yami Bakura walked outside and started to walk to the store as he stared up at the blue clear sky. He closed his eyes then could feel himself run into some else. "Watch were going bastard, the evil spirit said in an annoyed voice. The boy got up and took out a millennium rod. "Too bad I don't know you but then again who will care if you're sent to the shadow realm? "You fool how, can you destroy the darkness? Watch me then. Yami Bakura turned around and could feel himself blush as he gazed at lavender eyes. 


	2. Ch2 Yami Bakura's feelings

Ch.2 Yami's Bakura's feelings Marik began to comfort me as the evil spirit stared evilly at me. " Who is your friend, Marik? "Yami Bakura. I held out my hand as he stared at me in a cold way that shows hatred and jealously. "I won't hurt you, just shake my fucking hand or else I angrily said with venom rising in my voice. Slowly he shook my hand as he quickly withdrew it from me. Ok, then baka bastard if that's way, I can play it too." We walked out of the store being closely followed by the evil spirit as if he was stalking something or us. Finally we made it home as Yami Bakura followed us inside. He sat on the couch with an evil smirk on his face as he began to take off his shirt. "It's hot in here, don't mind me if I walk around naked or anything, the evil spirit said. Marik walked upstairs and turned on the shower water. "So Yami Bakura is there something you want? "Like what? "SEX or something while Marik is away at the moment? "I like threesomes."  
  
"You're a little difficult to handle. Slowly I began to kiss him as I got on top of him gently moving around on his lap. I shoved my tongue down his throat as he began to get up. "What is wrong? "Nothing but I want to wait for Marik to come down here." Marik walked downstairs with a towel wrapped around his waist tightly but not too tight. "Sakura put some lotion on my back and body." I slowly opened the bottle of lotion as I began to rub some on my fingers. He lay on the floor in front of Yami Bakura licking his lips. Losing control the evil spirit jumped onto Marik's naked body and began to touch him gently. He quickly unzipped his black jeans and began to shove his phallus up Marik's ass as he began to moan. Yami Bakura pinned him to the floor as he thrust himself deeper inside until Marik became sore and tired but it didn't stop here, it kept going on. Marik grabbed the rug as Yami Bakura continued more. I then started to kiss Marik as he gently began to go inside my shirt and squeeze my breast gently. Yami Bakura then got on top of Marik and began to shove his phallus into his mouth. Marik then began to kiss Yami Bakura as I watched and it filled me with anger that no one could express.  
  
I pushed Yami Bakura off and got on top of Marik instead of wasting time. "Sakura, we can both have you together." Yami Bakura got behind me as he began to put his phallus inside me.  
  
Hope Ya like this ch.! 


	3. ch3 of Cold Love

Ch. 3 Sakura's jealousy There might be more lemon in ch.4 so be careful I don't own Yugioh  
  
I stared at Marik and the evil spirit as they continued doing it. "Sakura, wait for us they both said at the same time as I began walking outside again. "You make me sick I said while closing my dark brown eyes again, then began to walk in circles, mumbling all the curse words in Egyptian as I stared at the crystal clear sky. Suddenly I felt Marik's hand on my shoulder as he stared at me through his lavender eyes, blushing brightly again.  
  
"Sakura.I'm sorry he said while a smirk crossed his lips. "Marik you weren't supposed to be gay, you told me that you were straight after your little accident with The Pharaoh: Yami, Yugi's other side, I said while not staring at his face because he disgusted me and the truth was that I was actually in love with him, I loved him with all my heart, soul and all that other shit. "Sakura, hear me out now before we get pissed off at each other. "What is it Marik, I said while staring at my watch.  
  
"Thank Raa that he is gone from me! I sat down as the sun started to go down, Night was coming quickly and I had nowhere to go but to face Marik and Yami Bakura again. "That bastard, I said then began to think to myself. "Marik would hate me if I loved the Pharaoh yeah he would. "Yami still has feelings for me and I can fulfill his needs for whatever he wants. I began to laugh crazily as I began to tear my clothes up. "That should do it, I said while practicing my lines to say to Yugi and Yami. I bit my arm as blood spilled onto my skin, I wiped it all over my face so it could look convincing to the fools. I began to walk up to Mr. Mutou's game shop as I began to stumble. Yugi sat outside staring at the moon as I fell to the ground. "Are you ok Sakura? Yugi said while looking at me through his innocent violet eyes, what a poor sucker. He helped me up and took me inside the game shop. Hope Ya like this ch! 


End file.
